nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
TAP Bios
Category: The American Privateer Rebecca St. James :Name: President Rebeca St. James :Age: 39 :Height: 1.7 m :Weight: 64 kilograms :Body Type: Mesomorphic :Hair: Dark Brown :Eye Color: Brown-Black :Occupations: President, Diplomat, Protestant Reverand, Singer :Personality: Ambitious, Calm, Conservative, Patriotic :Accent: North Midland United States (Pennsylvania-Dutch Influences) :IQ: 139 :Spouse: Chester St. James :Children: Mya, age 5 :Background: :Attire: Usually in more non-traditional dress clothes and hair styles that involve braids and wraps, Rebecca St. James is a non-conformist when it comes to dress for formal occasions. Though her business clothes are of non-standard designs, all are considered to be of conservative cut in The American Privateer. Jack Ray :Name: Fleet Admiral Jack Ray :Age: 57 :Height: 1.8 m :Weight: 77 kg :Body Type: Mesomorphic :Hair: Blonde (Greying) :Eye Color: Blue-Grey :Occupations: Secretary of the Navy, President, Naval Officer :Personality: Bold, Calm, Disciplined, Patriotic :Accent: very mild Virginia-Piedmont :IQ: 178 :Spouse: Jamie Ray-Lewis (Deceased) :Children: Lilah Archer (Deceased), Samson Ray (Deceased) :Background: :Attire: The Admiral never wears anything other than his naval uniform, Preferring the Civilian Styles over formal. Lilah Archer :Name: Lilah "Artemis" Archer :Age: 23 :Height: 1.75 m :Weight: 54 kg :Body Type: Mesomorphic :Hair: Reddish Brown :Eye Color: Green-gray :Occupations: TAPCYBER Officer in The Vault :Personality: Calm, Disciplined, Energetic, Peaceful :Accent: mild Pacific Southwest :IQ: 173 :Spouse: Secretary of the Air Force Colonel Damien Archer :Children: Jack Archer (4) :Background: :Attire: Lilah prefers to wear looser, more casual clothes, though when at work, she favors one piece jump suits that are standard among those who work in The Vault. Samson Ray :Name: Samson "Apollo" Ray :Age: 23 :Height: 1.8 m :Weight: 63 kg :Body Type: Ectomorphic :Hair: Blonde :Eye Color: Blue-Red :Occupations: Unmentionable (Works in the Puzzle Palace) :Personality: Boastful, Charming, Energetic, Loyal :Accent: mild Pacific Southwest :IQ: 175 :Spouse: None :Children: None :Background: :Attire: Samson wears clothes that are tighter fitting than normal in The American Privateer, to show off his slim body and corded muscles. :Status: Unknown. Due to the nature of the Puzzle Palace, it is unknown whether or not he survived the drop of the Cheyenne. Damien Archer :Name: Damien Archer :Age: 25 :Height: 1.65 m :Weight: 95 kilograms :Body Type: Ectomorphic :Hair: Brown :Eye Color: Brown-black :Occupations: Fighter Pilot :Personality: Boastful, Bold, Calm, Loyal, Skilled :Accent: Strong Southwestern :IQ: 147 :Spouse: Lilah "Artemis" Archer :Children: Jack Archer (4) :Background: :Attire: Damien wears his Civilian Military Uniform whenever he can't wear his pilot's jumpsuit. Juan Diego de Guadelupe :Name: Juan Diego de Guadelupe :Age: 57 :Height: 2.1 m :Weight: 107 kg :Body Type: Endomorphic (Apple) :Hair: Graying Brown :Eye Color: Blue-Steel :Occupations: Grand Master of the Knights of the Order of St. Longinus, Bishop of the Order, Knight of the Order :Personality: Bold, Calm, Conservative, Disciplined, Religous :Accent: North-Mexican w/ Central Italian and Parisian French Influences :IQ: 149 :Spouse: Seline Diego de Madrid (53) :Children: Sanchez Diego de Rome (37), Inigo Diego de Rome (32), Ignacio Diego de Paris (25) :Background: :Attire: Juan Diego always wears his priestly robes and military armor. His Armor Plating is kept simple, with a golden cross enlayed on the breastplate. Michael Sanderson de Fullsome :Name: Michael Sanderson de Fullsome :Age: 39 :Height: 2.0 m :Weight: 117 kg :Body Type: Ectomorphic :Hair: Strawberry Blonde :Eye Color: Green-Red :Occupations: Seneschal of the Order, Bishop of the Order, Knight of the Order :Personality: Calm, Cautious, Loyal, Religous :Accent: Southwestern :IQ: 157 :Spouse: None (Widower) :Children: none :Background: :Attire: Ryukage :Name: :Age: :Height: :Weight: :Body Type: :Hair: :Eye Color: :Occupations: :Personality: :Accent: :IQ: :Spouse: :Children: :Background: :Attire: